nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Lil' Kim
Kimberly Denise Jones (born July 11, 1974), better known by her stage name Lil' Kim, is an American rapper and actress who was a member of the group Junior M.A.F.I.A.. Background Kim was born and grown up in Brooklyn, living much of her adolescent life on the streets after being expelled from home. As a teenager, Kim would rap for fun, being heavily influenced by other female MCs like MC Lyte and Lady of Rage. When word got to The Notorious B.I.G. that she could rhyme, he made Jones perform a freestyle for him on the spot. Impressed with her, he took her in and she began her music career in 1995 with the group Junior M.A.F.I.A., whose debut album Conspiracy generated three hit singles. In late 1996, her solo debut album Hard Core was released. Hard Core was certified double platinum and spawned three consecutive #1 rap hits that included: "No Time" "Not Tonight (Ladies Night remix)" and "Crush on You", a record for a female rapper. Her following albums, The Notorious K.I.M. (2000) and La Bella Mafia (2003), both were certified platinum by the RIAA, making Kim the only female rapper besides Missy Elliott to have at least 3 platinum albums so far. Kim solidified her star power in 2001, when "Lady Marmalade", a song Kim was featured on, went to #1 on the Billboard Hot 100. That made her the first female rapper to earn a #1 on that chart. In 2005, she served a year long prison sentence for lying to a jury about her friends' involvement in a shooting four years earlier. During her incarceration, her fourth album The Naked Truth was released. Lil' Kim returned to the public spotlight in 2009 with an appearance on Dancing with the Stars. Beef with Minaj Lil' Kim is very well know for her rivalry with Nicki Minaj. Although, she is an inspiration for Minaj. This is because Minaj has many songs that are about Lil' Kim. The more notable songs are Roman's Revenge, Tragedy, Stupid Hoe and I Am Your Leader. Kim made a mixtape dedicated to Minaj called Black Friday, released in February 14, 2011. History During a concert on the night of June 3, 2010, Lil Kim and Ray-J made coarse remarks about Minaj, claiming the young MC bit her style. Minaj herself admits to being influenced by Kim, but does not consider herself to be stealing her style. During one of Minaj's concerts, Drake came on stage to respond to Lil Kim's comments about Minaj. Minaj herself has not fired back at Lil Kim. Lil Kim and Baltimore MC Keys (who has been attacking Minaj, to which Minaj will not respond directly) have collaborated on stage to further diss Minaj. As months go by, Nicki Minaj then made Roman's Revenge to subliminally diss Lil Kim. Nicki raps: "Nicki she just mad cuz she took the spot, word that bi*#ch mad cuz I took the spot? Well b*#ch if you aint shittin it get off the pot, got some niggas out in Brooklyn that'll off your top!" There were several speculations that Nicki dissed Lil Kim. Many interviews later, Nicki then addressed the situation between the 2 MC's on Hot 97. Lil Kim had enough and then made "Black Friday". Rapping: "Aight you Lil Kim clone clown all this buffoonery, the shit stops now!" In a span of a year or so, Nicki subliminally kept dissing Lil Kim in songs she starred in such as; "Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix)" "Dance (A$$) (Remix)" "Y.U. Mad." Nicki rapped in "Y.U.Mad" "Yeah we shine gold cluster, as for your career? Dead: Ghostbusters!" Lil Kim responded with "Warning (remix)" rapping "This bitch still thrown shots?...." "This Lil Kim clone, oooh I can't do it, seen this bitch on the awards, ooooh she look stupid!" Lil Kim also has an EP named "I am not the one" which is aimed towards the MC. In late 2011, Nicki Minaj announced a new album named "Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded" Nicki released 2 songs named "Roman in Moscow" & "Stupid Hoe" in which Nicki raps a subliminal diss to Lil Kim. "Stupid Hoe" seemed like a song that takes more direct shots toward the MC. Nicki raps in "Stupid Hoe" "I get it cracking like a bad back, bitch talking she the queen when she looking like a lab rat." She also raps "Ayo Baby Bop, Fuck you and your EP!" Nicki is regarding the EP "I am not the one" ,that Lil Kim released on iTunes. Lil Kim's later said,that she isn't the stupid hoe and called Nicki a stupid hoeLil' Kim: Nicki Minaj Is The Stupid Hoe!!! | PerezHilton.com .The beef has not settled down to this day. List of collaborations with Minaj *Everywhere We Go *Grindin' Making Money *Wanna Minaj? (sample only) Photos with Minaj Kim and Nicki.jpg References }} Category:Collaborators Category:Inspirations Category:Female Collaborators